A Bond Like No Other
by aggravatedsin
Summary: Everyone knew that there was something special between Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, but no one understood exactly what was different about their relationship. (Sorry for the awful summary!) ZoLu pairing, possibly others too (will list here). Includes smut, NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another beautiful day on the sea, there wasn't a cloud in sight and the sun was shining brightly. I was merrily fishing on the Sunny along with Usopp and Chopper, I had my legs hung over the side of our glorious ship and was swinging them two and from. I felt good today.

'I bet I could catch a real big fish for dinner.' I wiped the drool that had formed at the corner of my mouth.

All of a sudden I felt a large yank on the end of my fishing line but before I could react I had started to fall into the ocean. All I heard and saw were Usopp and Chopper above me calling my name in unison.

"LUFFY!" They both cried.

Before I could register what was going on I felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap themselves around me, knowing instantly who they must belong to I relaxed into the grip. Of course I knew that it was Zoro, he always knew when I needed saving. As we broke the service I gasped for air whilst Zoro kicked towards the ladder that the guys had thrown down to us. He effortlessly climbed the steps whilst holding me tightly to his body, only letting go slightly when we made it back to the deck.

I felt my body sway, the seawater still taking an effect on my body so I was glad that Zoro was still holding onto me. Before I could fall to the floor he pulled me to his side, placing an arm around me to keep me standing. I could hear the others saying things around me but I couldn't register just what it was they were actually saying but I could certainly take a guess.

"SUPER save Zoro-bro" Accompanied by a big thumbs up from Frankie

"BE CAREFUL, YOU MORON" Sanji would say.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?!" Would be Nami's reaction.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!" Would come from his little fury friend, Chopper.

"CHOPPER YOU ARE A DOCTOR!" They would all say in unison, excluding himself, Zoro and Robin.

It was the same every time this happened, they all reacted the same. It made me chuckle when I thought about it, I know my crew so well, they were so predictable at times like this. Just as I thought about this I was pulled out of my thoughts by none other than my swordsman.

"Hey Luffy, we need to get you out of these clothes. You'll end up getting sick" I could see the concern in my first mates eyes, the same look he always wore after he saved me from the sea.

"Aye, let's go Zoro" I nodded towards the green haired male keeping me stable and let him lead me towards my own specific bath. After Frankie had joined the crew he noticed that I needed to have someone, aka Zoro, help me bathe due to the fact we used seawater instead of regular water (courtesy of Nami and her constant wining about her skin). So he decided to build me a separate bath that would more than big enough for me and Zoro to move around freely. It was a good idea, giving us both more room, but I have to admit I was a little disappointed by the change. I rather enjoyed how close I would be to Zoro when we used to use the normal baths we already had on the ship.

I lost my balance and almost fell over not even half way towards my bath, and yet again it was lucky that Zoro had a hold on me, stopping my face from meeting the floor. This time I felt an arm move to behind my back and the other moved to behind my legs. Within seconds he had lifted off of the ground and into his arms, carrying me bridal style. I remember the first time he carried me this way, it was totally embarrassing but now I enjoyed it when he carried me this way. I could somewhat cuddle up to his broad chest without being noticed and it was a lovely feeling. Just as I started to really relax in his arms, we arrived at the baths. Carefully Zoro placed me on the side of the bath, holding me up with one hand whilst he started to fill the bath. Whilst we waiting for it to fill up he placed his hand on my hat and removed it from my neck, gently placing it to the side where I could still see my most precious possession. He then proceeded to strip me of my clothes and once the bath was filled he lifted me into the water, placing himself behind me with his legs either side of my body.

We never talked when he bathed me, not because it was awkward or anything like that, we were just comfortable with the silence. Zoro knows that it is hard for me to talk too much when I was weak like this so we just sat in our comfortable silence whilst he washed my body. I was thankful we didn't talk at times like this. Don't get me wrong, I love talking to Zoro more than anyone else but having a very naked Zoro behind you is a distracting thought indeed. It takes all of my strength to not let my mind wander in this situation but most of the time I end up feeling myself harden regardless due to Zoro washing over sensitive areas of my body.

On this particular day it seemed even more difficult to fight against my naughty thoughts, possibly due to the sexy dream I had that involved my first mate the night before. Just as memories of my dream came flooding back to me I was startled by something touching me.

Suddenly I felt something large and hard brush against my back. It took me a few seconds to realise what it was, as it wasn't big enough to be his arm, too big to be his fingers. And then it clicked.

'Oh… _OH_ '

I felt my face heat up a little now realising that it was Zoro's penis that I had felt brush against me. But then I realised…

'Is he getting hard from touching me?' I thought to myself. I didn't fully believe it, simply because it seemed too good to be true to me. If he was enjoying it that meant that he must like me a little right? He must feel the same as me, right? If that was the case I'd be extremely happy. I'd had feelings for my swordsman for such a long time now. Before I even realised I had said it, I asked Zoro a question.

"Ne, Zoro. Are you getting excited?"

I felt him freeze up at my question, he didn't move a single muscle. I turned my head towards him, followed by my body and the sight that greeted me was just too adorable. Zoro cheeks were now a brilliant shade of red and I could see a bead of sweat fall from his forehead slowly. Clearly he was nervous having been caught out. He began to open his mouth to say something but all that came out were unintelligible stutters.

"Erm… Ur… Ur… Em… Uh…. Erm…"

Ignoring his stutters I began to move closer to Zoro until my face was inches away from his own. I stared right into his eyes, trying to read how he was feeling through our own silent language but all I could make out was that he was embarrassed and nervous and I didn't need to see his eyes to know that. His blush and the sweat I could see forming on his brow was enough to let me know that was how he felt. Hoping I hadn't come to the wrong conclusion, I decided to just go for it. So I closed the final gap between the two of us, my breath ghosting over his lips as I whispered:

"You're cute when you're embarrassed Zoro"


	2. Chapter 2

**I closed the final gap between the two of us, my breath ghosting over his lips as I whispered:**

 **"You're cute when you're embarrassed Zoro"**

And then our lips connected. It was an amazing feeling. I had wanted to feel his luscious lips against my own for such a long time and I wasn't disappointed. They were soft and tasted like the sake he had enjoyed earlier that day along with a slight taste of salt from the water we were sitting in. At first I got no reaction. I couldn't see his face as I had closed my eyes, but I knew that he was probably staring at me wide eyed considering his body still like it was frozen in place. Just as I was about to disconnect from the sweet kiss I pushed onto him, I felt him start to kiss back. The butterflies in my stomach were causing havoc as it was just from having our lips connected but the moment I felt my swordsman start to kiss back I felt my heart thump a million miles an hour.

We carried on like that for what felt like hours but in reality just minutes until we both felt the dire need for air in our lungs so we slowly disconnected from each other. I opened my eyes to look at Zoro and was greeted by an even cuter sight – he was still blushing profusely, maybe even a little more than before but the already adorable sight was added to by the fingers he had touching his lips as if he didn't believe what happened truly happened.

I looked straight into his piercing green eyes once more and this time he met my eyes, his hands dropping to his sides. Time seemed to stop around us, all that was happening was the two of us staring into each other's eyes. I began to close the gap between us once again and Zoro did so too.

"Zoro" I muttered.

"Luffy" Zoro followed suit.

And then our lips met again. But this time it wasn't a sweet touch of the lips, I instantly lapped at Zoro's bottom lips asking for entrance which he quickly granted. Our tongues battled against each other whilst I tilted my head to deepen the kiss as much as possible. As our kiss deepened the pair of us seemed to have the same idea – each grabbing for the others hair. I settled my fingers into his green locks whilst he placed his in my own raven hair. The kiss we were sharing continued to get deeper for minutes until I felt Zoro release his hold in my hair and let his arms travel down towards my hips. I felt myself being suddenly pulled against his body, and I sighed at the close proximity of our bodies. I could feel the heat pour off of my swordsman's body and wrap itself around me.

We parted from the kiss, both of us gasping for breath. The colour in Zoro's cheeks had almost left now, only a slight blush remained. My own cheeks felt extremely hot so I assumed I was blushing myself. I looked down, trying to compose myself and then our eyes connected and I let out a shaky, breathy chuckle.

"Shi shi shi… Zoro's a good kisser." I let a small smile form on my lips, just thinking about those perfect lips on my own made my stomach soar.

The previous bright blush that adorned his cheeks returned once more as he had processed my comment, eliciting another strong of unintelligible stutters from the green-haired man in front of me.

"Umf.. Em… Er… Uh…"

I pushed my lips against Zoro's once more. He didn't seem like he would stop with the stuttering any time soon so I figured it would be the best way to stop it. I was right. He stopped the useless stuttering and leaned into the kiss, trying to lick at my lip to gain entrance. As much as I wanted to carry on this make out session we were currently participating in I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him so I pulled back. I saw what seemed like disappointment flash in Zoro's eyes and it pulled at my heartstrings knowing I was the reason that look was in his eyes. Before I lost the nerve to be honest with my swordsman I pushed myself to address him.

"Zoro, I need to be honest with you." I took a deep breath, and continued, be it rather rushed and quiet.

"I've… loved you for so long now and… I was… content with just having you by my side, even if you never felt the same way for me but… but… but… I never expected that you may feel the same way. I didn't… expect you to kiss me back just then but… but you did… so…so… so do you have feelings for me too?" I knew that there was a hopeful gleam in my eyes, all I'd ever wanted was for Zoro to love me.

He stayed silent for a while and for a minute I actually wondered if he had heard or understood the fast ramblings that fell from my mouth. But then he smiled before opening his mouth, his smooth, deep voice piercing the silence and I heard his words clearer than any words spoken to me before.

"I've always loved you, my Captain." Before he covered my lips with his own, pulling me close to his body once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I was positioned comfortably against the side of the Sunny taking my daily afternoon nap. The sun was beating down on my face which only fuelled my light slumber. I'm always aware of my surroundings when I take my naps, there is not a time where I am truly unaware of my surroundings – as any good swordsman should be. I had my swords placed to the side of me, always within arms-reach.

Across from me on the other side of the ship I could hear Luffy, Usopp and Chopper talking and laughing whilst they fished. I could hear stupid Curly Brows being his usually perverted self towards Nami and Robin faintly, I found it easy enough to block that idiotic cooks voice right from the get go of him joining the crew. Every so often I would hear the laugh of our skeleton companion, Brooks alongside the consistent hammering of tools by Frankie.

After travelling alongside the crew for so long I would find it extremely unsettling if I couldn't hear the usual noise that each member generated. It was calming to me, just as the sound of waves hitting the Sunny or the wind blowing coolly against my skin. Just like that wonderful grin that is Luffy's signature smile.

'Why does everything go back to Luffy with me?! Damn it.' I've always known that I had feelings for the ridiculously childish boy we call Captain, well I was aware it was way past just simple feelings but it wasn't something I wanted to address anytime soon or at all.

'It's not as if it would change anything, I'm certain Luffy doesn't even really recognise what love actually is.' Just as I began to lose myself to my own thoughts, I heard what I am always on high alert for –

"LUFFY!" The cry came from Usopp and Chopper, no mistaking it. He must have fallen into the sea. Again.

As soon as I heard the cry from the pair I was already kicking into gear, running straight towards the opposite side of the ship where Luffy had been seated. Not giving a second thought to my actions I jumped into the cold sea after my beloved Captain. As usual it didn't take me more than a few seconds to find him, body still as he sank to the bottom of the ocean. I kicked as hard as I could towards his seemingly-lifeless body until I had him safely within my clutches.

I gave a glance towards Luffy as we broke the surface to ensure he was still okay although I highly doubted that the small amount of time in the water did much other than weaken him which I knew he was more than capable of handling without my insistent worrying. Not that it would stop me worrying, mind you. I grasped the first step of the ladder the crew had lowered for us, steadily climbing towards the deck with Luffy still held close to my body.

As we reached the deck I let my hold on Luffy ease a little. As much as I loved having him close to me I didn't want anyone to notice my attachment to the raven so I always tried to keep myself in check around the rest of the crew. Although I eased my grip on the rubberboy I was glad that I still had a hold of him when I both felt and saw his body sway, meaning he would be having a collision with the deck any moment now. I pulled him towards me, placing an arm around him to support him whilst he stood. I knew better than most just how weak Luffy became when he came into contact with seawater – it was me that usually saved and looked after him when it happened after all.

As per usual, everyone began to shout and cry out at Luffy –

"SUPER save Zoro-bro" Accompanied by a big thumbs up from Frankie.

'Okay that one is for me' I nodded my head in acknowledgment to the cyborg.

"BE CAREFUL, YOU MORON" The stupid cook screams, making my blood boil.

'Who the hell does he think he is shouting at Luffy like that' I throw a death glare towards shitty eyebrows although it seems to go unnoticed.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?!" Is heard from Nami next.

'I don't know why she bothers, honestly. We all know that he's just oblivious'

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!" Chopper shouted as his arms flailed all over the place.

"CHOPPER YOU ARE A DOCTOR!" All but me, Luffy and Robin call out to the tiny reindeer.

As everyone carried on with their shouting I noticed that Luffy was sagging slightly against my side so I decided that it had been long enough of all this silliness, I needed to get him washed off of all this seawater before he got sick. I was beginning to feel a chill myself even with the sun shining so brightly so I could only imagine how it must feel for Luffy in his weakened state.

"Hey Luffy, we need to get you out of these clothes. You'll end up getting sick" I could help the concerned look I threw the Captains way, I just hate the thought of him getting sick. The Sunny just wouldn't be the same without him running around enjoying himself with his childish antics.

"Aye, let's go Zoro" The nodding was his way of saying lead the way, which I did happily. Instead of heading towards the ordinary baths on the ship I headed towards the second room we had where Luffy's (and mine, somewhat) personal bath. Frankie realised soon after joining the crew that I always helped the raven when he bathed so he built an entirely separate bath of suitable size to fit the two of us in. It was a sensible move, the ordinary baths on the ship really were a tight squeeze for the two of us. But I could help but be disappointed by the change, it meant that there wasn't an excuse to be that close the Luffy anymore. Not that I would ever voice that I felt that way.

'I sound like that shitty cook, oh God.' I mentally face palmed at the thought, I was nothing like that stupid Curly Brows with his ridiculous flirting.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Luffy start to lose his balance, I instantly tightened my grip on him until I was sure he wouldn't fall and then I proceeded to put one hand behind his back and one behind his legs, hoisted him up into my arms so I could carry him bridal style. I didn't want to risk him falling over and hurting himself but honestly, I love having him pressed against my body. It makes me so happy to hold my beloved Captain, even for just a moment.

We arrived at 'our' special bath and I seated Luffy on the edge and proceeded to turn the tap whilst holding him up with my other hand. Whilst I waited for it to fill I moved onto undressing him, starting with his beloved hat. I placed the straw hat to the side, still in Luffy's site as I knew it made him uneasy if he couldn't see it.

'How cute he is' I chuckled silently to myself at the thought.

Next came his clothes, which is always a much harder task for me to complete. Having been attracted to my Captain for such a long time I simply can't help the naughty thoughts I have about him but being in a situation where I not only have Luffy naked in front of me, but I have to undress him? It certainly makes it difficult to supress my urges towards him. Once the bath was full and Luffy was fully undressed I lifted him into the water and made quick work of removing my own clothes before seating myself behind him with my legs either side of his rubber body.

I usually kept silent during our baths seeing as the Captain and I could sit more than comfortably in silence together although the main reason being that it took all my concentration to not get flustered being so close to him, my naked body against his own…

'Damn it, snap out of it. He's your Captain for crying out loud!' A perfect example as to why I need to concentrate at these times.

I washed Luffys body - knowing full well he wouldn't have nearly enough energy to do so himself. I scrubbed at his surprisingly defined torso, unintentionally letting my mind wander as I often did as of late. Before I even realised I had become embarrassingly hard over thoughts Luffy. Once I had realised my heart began to race, beating hard in my chest.

'Shit! What if Luffy notices!? He'll hate me! Shit shit shit SHIT!' I was panicking, really panicking but I had to try and keep my composure so I didn't alert Luffy even more to the situation than he may be already.

I continued washing him, cleaning his arms and upper back trying to stay as calm as possible and doing all that I could to will the damn thing to go down. All of a sudden our (maybe not so) comfortable silence was broken as Luffy's beautiful voice pierced my ears.

"Ne, Zoro. Are you getting excited?" At those words my body totally froze.

'OH FUCK' is all I could think at that moment. I was really screwed.

I could feel the sweat on my forehead as I thought the idea to just run away but the thought of leaving Luffy weak in seawater kept me from doing it. And then Luffy started to turn his head towards me and then his body and then he was facing me, his body glistening from the beads of water that remained there. I felt my cheeks warm up at the sight.

'He looks so beautiful like this. DAMN IT STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, NOT AT A TIME LIKE THIS' I tried to say something, anything to stop this now very un-comfortable silence between the two of us.

Sadly all that came out was a ridiculous mix of stutters and slurs.

"Erm… Ur… Ur… Em… Uh…. Erm…" Whilst I tried to think of something to say that actually sounded even slightly like proper English I didn't notice Luffy slowly closing the space between us until we were mere inches apart.

And then he was looking straight into my eyes, as if he was searching my very soul. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as I felt another bead of sweat roll down the side of my face. Before I could even get my head around what was happening Luffy closed the final gap between us, our lips slightly touching as he whispered softly, his breath tickling them:

"You're cute when you're embarrassed Zoro"


	4. Chapter 4

And just like that I felt his lips press against my own, at which point my whole world froze. My eyes blown wide with shock. So many nights I had dreamed of kissing those lips that were now touching my own, it felt like a dream that would stop if I moved a single inch. They were soft to the touch, just like I expected and I could taste remnants of meat that Luffy just loved to devour. I very much doubt that the taste of meat would be particularly nice to many people in this situation but it fit my Captain so well, I could devour that taste alone for the rest of my life simply because it represented him. All I could think about was how I wish this would end, that I wouldn't wake up in a few seconds to find out it was just another one of my dreams.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt his lips shift a little, feeling less pressure against my own. Realising the kiss was going to come to an end I reacted quickly, pushing myself closer to Luffy as I started to kiss back. My frozen body now able to move once more. It was heavenly kissing him, it was as if nothing else in the world mattered at the moment in time, just us and the wonderful kiss we were sharing. I could have carried on like that forevermore had my need for air not surfaced so with deep regret we separated slowly, my lips aching for the soft touch of Luffy's once more. One of my hands made its way to mouth, prodding at the place where Luffy was only moments before. I could feel the burning of my cheeks as I blushed profusely having realised just who I had shared a kiss with.

Our eyes met, brown meeting brown. I dropped my hand to my side and I looked directly into those wonderfully enticing, wide eyes. Once again time seemed to simply stop. All that was happening was the two of staring until we both began to close the (be it small) gap between us once again.

"Zoro" They way Luffy said my name with longing in his voice, it lit a fire in me I wasn't even aware of until that point.

"Luffy" I moved myself ever closer to that beautiful face of his -

Our lips crashed together forcefully this time, a sort of desperation that one rarely felt. I needed to feel those sweet lips on my own. I wanted to taste the delicious taste that was Luffy and I was instantly rewarded with just that. I felt Luffy lick at my bottom lip, making the fire inside of me burn all the brighter. I let him in as he turned his head slightly to deepen our kiss, in turn I moved my hands up to tangle into his messy black locks. I felt his rubbery hands travel to my own head of hair, threading his fingers between my green spikes. I loved every touch I received from the man in front of me. It set my senses on fire and I couldn't stop myself as I dropped my hands lower to grab his small hips, pulling him tight against my body.

Yet again we broke apart the much more heated kiss, our need for air resurfacing once more. I struggled to catch my breath. I had a million thoughts running through my mind at this point but I could feel that my cheeks had stopped burning, my blush clearly having calmed down finally. I looked to Luffy again and once again brown eyes met brown and I heard the sweetest sounding chuckle come from between his lips.

"Shi shi shi… Zoro's a good kisser." Instantly the bush that had faded from before came rushing back to my face full force and I felt as if my tongue had truly been tied, stopping me from speaking anything other than useless stutters yet again.

"Umf.. Em… Er… Uh…" I cursed myself inwardly for being like this but I had never expected I would get the chance to kiss Luffy after such a long time of hiding my feelings that my mind was just all over the place.

The panic inside of my head over my words came to a halt when I felt him kiss me again. I honestly don't know how I survived so long with those lips on mine but I wish it would never stop. It was my turn to lap at his lips this time, asking for entrance into that moist cavern I so deeply desired. I felt my heart drop when he started to pull away from the kiss, panic and disappointment starting up as I feared that he would reject me.

"Zoro, I need to be honest with you."

'Oh no, hear it comes. I don't know if I can bear to hear this, not after experiencing how amazing it is to kiss him.' Before I could think any more, he took a deep breath and continued -

"I've… loved you for so long now and… I was… content with just having you by my side, even if you never felt the same way for me but… but… but… I never expected that you may feel the same way. I didn't… expect you to kiss me back just then but… but you did… so…so… so do you have feelings for me too?"

'Well. That certainly wasn't what I was expecting' At this point my brain utterly frazzled for minute or so, not sure quite how to explain my own feelings for my Captain.

I figured as speaking wasn't really my strong point at the moment, I would keep it short and simple. I smiled to myself, I knew exactly how I felt about him. I'd known since long ago. I moved my face closer to his before the words left my lips -

"I've always loved you, my Captain." And then I brought my lips to his, pulling his body flush against my own.


End file.
